Executioner Arcana
by Jabberwocky Kid
Summary: Junko Mori is transfered nurse, new to Inaba and welcoming the rural reprieve from the big city. However, she has arrived at a very inconvenient time.
1. Prologue

She bought a bike.

If anyone were to ask Junko Mori what the first thing she recalls doing while living in Inaba, she'd respond with 'I bought a bike'. And that was the truth; she did buy a bike as soon as she reached Inaba and she planned on riding it all the way to her new house and using it everyday as her main mean of transportation.

Yes, new. Everything was new. The closest she had gotten to seeing Inaba was by interactive map, and now she was finally here, inhaling the fragrance of a town untouched by noxious city fumes and hearing the wondrous lack if urban cacophony. Instead she could hear birds chirping and trees rustling from the wind, as well as smell the aroma of various foods cooking in open restaurants. It was a reprieve that she'd embrace for as long as she'd remain here.

She was happy with the transfer- even if it did mean moving somewhere totally new with totally new people. It was away from the city, and it meant that her own complaint to the board had not been dismissed. Being transferred to such a lovely place, no matter how stranded it was, was a small price to pay for changing hospital nurses' standard uniforms from heels and skirts and all those uncomfortable garments to scrubs. The majority of nurses applauded her efforts, while some were disgruntled by the switch. She did not yet know how the nurses at Inaba Municipal Hospital would take to the change- this she would find out in 3 days, once she was done unpacking. Her boxes had already been delivered and were safely gathering dust within the empty house.

It was morning. Not early per se, but morning nonetheless. There was a light fog shrouding the town, a mist of sorts, and with every exertion of force onto the pedal, the floating water seemed to welcome her to this new place. She rode casually, in no hurry at all. There was no need to hurry, not here. In a way, it almost seemed like heaven. Of course, this was still morning. It was also the first day of school for the local high school. Yasogami High School. Perhaps children here were not so unruly here as they were back in the city. She scolded herself for referring to high school students as children when she graduated only a few years ago.

She took pride in making such a drastic change in the region's hospitals at the young age of 24. Drastic was perhaps not the word, but if she did that now, what could she do in years to come? She tamed her idealism and focused on her surroundings.

She began to recognize the Samegawa Flood Plain. If correct, then this route led to the school zones. She'd have to turn around and try a different route, the one through the suburb. This would get her to her new home faster, and she was starting to feel a bit tired after cycling for so long. Plus, there was plenty of unpacking to do. She also needed groceries, however, they could be bought tomorrow. Tonight she could dine at that Aiya place.

The more she thought about how her day would progress, the more tired she became. The tiredness didn't dwell long, though, the sight of flashing blue and red lights in the distance scared it off. Part of her wanted to make the block and take a long route to get to her house so she wouldn't have to see whatever had happened. She wasn't ready for the scenery to be broken by crime or whatever they were reporting to. But another part of her was curious. And that part was stronger and had bullied the reluctant side into hiding. She closed in on the vicinity.

Police tape was containing a crime scene. A man's voice- mid 40s, smoker- he was shouting for everyone to clear the area. Underneath his voice was a younger man's with no noticeable traits given from the sound except that he was younger that the mid 40s man. Citizens scattered, officers swarmed lightly. Junko gently tugged at the brakes and pulled to a stop by the tape, just as she saw a tarp covering a woman's body.


	2. Enter Jester and Heirophant Arcana

Junko had seen corpses before. After all, she was a nurse. However, there's always a subconscious element of preparation when she walks through entrance in her uniform. It's what kept her guarded and tolerating of the sight. This element did not kick in, and she was left stricken with confusion at the sight of deceased Mayumi Yamano.

Her view was interrupted by a young man in a rumpled suit.

"Nothing to see here!" he alerted, stretching his arms out as if it'd block the entire scene.

"Well, there's a cadaver in the road."

He looked back at the tarp covered body.

"We're handling the situation," he said, lowering his arms.

"You're with them?" she asked. There was an ounce of surprise in it. The man's clothes looked like they were picked up off the floor and worn for the third day in a row, and his demeanor didn't suggest 'law enforcement'.

"Y-Yeah. And you? I mean, I know you're not with us, but I haven't seen you around, and this is a small town. You move here?"

"Yeah, just today. First time in Inaba. If you, uh, need help moving the body, I can. I'm a nurse. From the city," she said slowly, trying her best not to come off as intrusive or like she wanted to handle the body. She didn't want to. She never wanted to. It was just the same as she never wanted to make the other pot of coffee after she polished off the previous one; it was still a moral obligation. If she could, she would. It's not that it particularly bothered her, it's just that she wasn't the type to relish being so close to the dead.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. We'd rather not have civilians such as yourself getting through, y'know? The best thing for you to do is go home. Me and my partner have things all under control, right Dojima-san?"

"Adachi! Quit chatting up civies and get over here!"

"C-Coming! Sorry, ah, you should clear the scene. Yasogami is releasing students early so they should be coming through soon. You wouldn't want to get caught up in that mess," he said dreadfully.

"I see," Junko murmured, checking her watch. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Adachi-san."

"You too...uh...I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Junko."

"Adachi!" Dojima barked.

"See ya later, Junko-san!"

"See you around," she replied, pushing off to continue the ride to her house. The last thing she heard from them was Dojima demanding Adachi to help move the body. She looked back and saw him run off to the rice fields and vomit.

Junko pedaled onward. Part of her wanted to see if he was okay, but the stronger side was relishing the fact that he wasn't prepared.

She gripped the breaks and cruised to a stop in front of her new home. There was a news van parked on the sidewalk in front of it. A reporter that was previously leaning against it idly chatting with a camera man turned to her, and in his eyes was the rabid alertness that seemed to be an adaptation that allowed reporters to paralyze civilians with fear and confusion long enough to get in their faces with a microphone. He raced towards her, camera man and boom operator in tow.

"Turn off the cameras, get them out of my face," Junko demanded, covering her face with her hands.

"Ms. Mori! Can we get a statement?" the reporter asked, seemingly ignoring her demands.

"Turn off the microphone and turn off the camera, put them in the van."

"We'd like to have a word with you about the new policy you initiated on nurse uniform standards!"

Junko quickly realized the only way she could get them to listen would be to threaten them with a lawsuit.

"Get your camera and microphone into the van! Now!" she shrieked angrily. She finished it off with a warning to call the police. They abided.

"Damnit, lady, we're trying to get a story here."

"Leave me alone. Never come back here. I don't want to see that equipment, that vehicle, or you three."

"If not us, then it'll just be some other group," the boom operator tried to reason.

"Then I'll tell them the same thing. I'll make a formal complaint. Why didn't you contact me when I was in the city?"

"We're local news."

Junko made a pained expression.

"Look, we can blur your face and distort your voice. Nobody would even know it was you!"

"Are you stupid? Who else recently initiated that policy reform?"

"Fine then. We'll come back later, think it over. You'd get good publicity. Public support is necessary for something like that," the reporter sighed.

"Okay. Please leave now. And if I see a blonde twenty-something in a black shirt and white jeans that remotely looks like me, if I hear my voice -even if it's distorted-, I will sue. All three of you, your supervisors, their supervisors..." Junko trailed off, shaking her head at the ground. She waved them away and walked to her house.

They begrudgingly piled into the van. The camera man looked back at her apologetically and shrugged before climbing in after them. One of them said something about getting drinks. They drove off.

Junko walked the bike inside the gate and locked it on the porch, out of the view of passersby. The doors slid open and closed behind her; she relished the sound. It was one she hadn't heard since she lived in her parents house five years ago.

Inside the whole place was blanketed in a thin layer of dust. The new homeowner's sense of responsibility kicked in and she set to work with dusting immediately; however, it being a new place, she had no proper cleaning supplies. Another mental debate on whether or not to run out to the store to get some now or just start unpacking immediately.

The dust could wait. She could pick up cleaning supplies after unpacking.


	3. Malady and Harassment Part 1

Unpacked, dusted, and situated. It took up all of the days she had to unpack, but it was worth it. The kitchen had been finally stocked with groceries, and Junko was finally at home. It still didn't feel like home, though. She felt like she was in an extended family member's house while they were out. So she sat, casually finishing her coffee, waiting for the right time to leave for work. She glanced around the living room, satisfied at how spacious she made it seem with simple feng shui. Her eyes fell on two bottle of pills.

_'It's extremely cold. And white. Very white. Oh, god. These sunglasses are hardly helping. Where am I? Don't ask questions you know the answer to,' Junko thought, every word echoing through her mind loudly and painfully. _

_She looked at the papers strewn about the counter. Among those papers was an empty prescription form with the name of a hospital printed formally at the top. _

_'Here I am. Right here, right here.' _

_There was a knock at the door. She didn't answer; couldn't answer. Answering would require her to speak loudly, and that was something she simply couldn't handle at the moment. The door opened anyway, and in came a rather pretty women with a noticeably sleek brunette bob of hair that complimented her olive skin color. _

_"Nice sunglasses. I have a pair just like them," she spoke very, very softly. Quietly. _

_Junko did not move, nor speak. She was completely still except for the very subtle movement of breathing. Otherwise, she looked dead. _

_"I'm Dr. Samaki. You said you were having migraines." _

_"...Mhm." _

_"How would you rate the severity of it right now? From one to ten." _

_Junko inhaled deeply. _

_"Seven. I think. I've had one worse before, that was a ten. So right now...seven. Yeah... seven." _

_"How would you describe it?" _

_"It's effects all the lobes at different times. One moment it will be parietal, then temporal, frontal, then occipital. It's like...a fullness, and throbbing , and pressure, and if I don't keep...if I don't keep these on, or if it's loud, then it feels like...something huge is trying to break out of my skull." _

_"Like something is beating at it from the inside?" _

_"No. Like something is growing...and growing...and eventually it'll break out..." _

_"You're tests came back fine." _

_"...I know," she said, voice shaking with fear and desperation. _

_"You're saying the over the counter medications aren't working?" _

_"That's...yes, I'm saying that. I can only take them when a migraine occurs, and, um, I get them a lot. I can't exceed 4 a day. I'm out by 5pm. I stay up pretty late, changing my schedule isn't an option." _

_Junko was about to cry. _

_"What do you do that requires you to stay up so late? It could be very relevant to the reason you're having these headaches." _

_"I can't sleep," she choked out, barely holding back a sob. The doctor observed her critically, making no move to assist her out of professionalism and the need to analyze. _

_"When do you fall asleep, usually?" _

_"Um...maybe about 1:45 in the morning...I wake up at 4:45 am for work...usually I get sleep as soon as I get home, from 6:30 pm to 8:30pm, but lately I can't even get that anymore. I can't sleep. I'm up so late and I'm just sitting there, and it feels like a fever dream, I'm practically delusional, and then...then I get a few hours at the most, and- and I'm back. I go to work. Get everything done with no difficulties, interact pretty well, and I go home, get some sleep, make dinner, maybe go for a walk or rent a movie, and then...try to go to sleep. And then the migraines get the worse at night. It gets to the point where I've been having to decide which migraines to treat and I- I can't keep doing that. I can't do that anymore. I need something that covers a broader range of time, and something I can take on a fixed schedule, not as they occur. Something that can cover the day." _

_"So these after work naps have stopped completely?" _

_"Yes. I get a little tired, but I can't fall asleep." _

_"Do you get tired at night when you're not falling asleep?" _

_"Yes. I want to, so badly...it's like...a charger that won't plug into the device. And I know that if I'm sleeping then the migraines won't occur, or at least I won't be able to feel them. _

_"When did the migraines start?" _

_"About a year ago. At first I would just take regular pain killers, and then I went to another doctor, he told me to take there prescription general pain killers, they hardly worked, I went back, he ordered tests, nothing showed up, here I am." _

_"When did your sleeplessness start?" _

_"About half a year ago." _

_There was a pause between the two, the doctor's attention was divided between her and her tablet, fingers spider-like as they tapped down words and checked off boxes of symptoms. _

_"I'm going to prescribe you two medications. Both pills. Rozerem is for your insomnia. Frovatriptan is for your migraines. You're a nurse, yes?" _

_Junko glanced down at her pristine white skirt and button up; standard nurse's uniform. _

_"Yeah..." _

_"Then I'll spare you the formalities. Instructions are going to be on the bottle, I'll have it sent to your pharmacy. Start tomorrow. I recommend therapy, as well. I know an excellent psychiatrist, I can give you contact information if you'd like." _

_"I don't need a psychiatrist, I'm not sick. Not mentally." _

_"You said you were feeling delusional but then you were fine later." _

_"Please just give me the prescription and let me go. I need to get home. It's so bright here...and cold. I don't like it here." _

_"You're a nurse and you don't like it here, in a doctor's office. Where do you work?" _

_Junko simmered in angry silence. The doctor sighed and tucked the tablet into her large coat pockets. _

_"It'll be available in a few hours," she said, standing. Junko slowly stood up as well. _

_"Thank you." _

_"Also," the doctor murmured, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "here's my contact info. I want you to check up with me a month after being on these pills. This information is for if you can't make it back here. I'm worried about you, Mori." _

_"I guess. Nice to know. Bye." _

"Oh. Silly me. I almost forgot to take my medication this morning," she said to the empty house.

* * *

"I am the supervising nurse here," the cat eyed woman said with an air of irritation. "You report to me and only me. I'm nurse Sayoko Uehara. I expect a city girl like you to know everything that is needed to know. You're not going to get a break because you're young. Do your job, and do it well."

"Yes, ma'am."

Junko appreciated the straight to business, no nonsense attitude. Still, the speech would've been better at the beginning of her shift.

"If suspicious persons come and start asking you about the policy, let me know. Do not say anything, do not answer any questions, not when you're on hospital grounds."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I apologize for not being able to get to you sooner, but things are busy."

_'It's fine. Please stop talking. I'm going home now.' _

"I understand, Nurse Uehara. My shift's over, I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," she said politely, easing herself away from her and towards the exit.

It was dark, cool, crisp, and she felt a detour would be in order. Junko mounted her bike and was off; towards the central shopping district, maybe even to Junes to pick up some herbs or a movie. Or bubble bath. Something to occupy the night.

It was nice out. The Samegawa Flood Plain was absent of people and was almost eerie. The only source of light visible was from the moon and dim street lamps. The place almost seemed deserted, and more importantly, peaceful. It was dark, quiet: years of migraines making it the ideal location to just relax. She cruised through with half shut eyes, and continued in that manner until she reached the central shopping district. It was significantly more active; all the stores were still open and there were people milling about, mostly close to restaurants.

_'Junes is close by, and I don't really need herbs today. A movie and bubble bath sounds good. Great.' _

She locked her bike to a bicycle rack and went inside, flinching at the harsh light. The sunglasses went on and to the elevator she went. A group of school boys entered the elevator with her, and they looked as if they were up to no good.

"Nice shades," one commented.

Junko grunted in response. She could feel a migraine coming on and was in no mood to talk. She wanted to buy her things and leave.

"That's not a very ladylike response."

The doors opened. She left. They followed. She browsed through movies, and so did they. Everything she did, everywhere she went, they followed. Her anger rose to distressing heights. Adrenaline was making her head pound more, she knew it wouldn't be long before she had a migraine if this tension persisted. Or a mild headache. The pills did enough to keep normal migraines away. She picked a movie and moved on to look for bubble bath. As expected, they had followed. While she was looking at the scents, one of the boys gathered her attention and wiggled his tongue in a perverse message while holding a bottle of massage oil up. Junko hurriedly walked to the nearest counter, bought her things, and speed walked to the elevator. Fortunately, they were not able to make it before the doors closed. Unfortunately, their was another elevator, and they had decided to ride it. A moment after the door to her elevator opened, so did theirs.

Junko sprinted to her bike, and they casually walked after her. Unlocking it took enough time so that they were very close. She mounted, glared at them- though they couldn't see, and cycled on before realizing that going straight home wasn't an option. _'No way in hell are they finding out where I live.' _

She laid eyes on a familiar face. The detective who threw up. Junko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and cruised to a stop beside him. He backed up in shock at the surprise visit. The boy group was coming in on their own bikes._ 'Oh, how hardcore.' _

"Keep them away from me," she ordered, gesturing to the incoming pack. His face turned from shock to confusion.

"Hey! Miss!" one of them called, waving a Junes bag at her.

"I think they're trying to return something to you," Adachi pointed out.

"Miss, you dropped this on your way out. Have a nice night!" he said gleefully, handing her the bag, then speeding off with his friends in tow.

"What's the deal with them?"

"They were following me in Junes. They-" she was cut off by seeing what was inside the bag. It was the same bottle of massage oil one of them held up to her earlier. She held it up to him. "They held this up to me and licked it. It's sexual harassment and I don't' know what to do with this. Kids weren't so disrespectful back in the city."

"Yeesh, wish I could've gotten a good look at their faces. If they do it again, let me know. Anyway, how is Inaba treating you? I know it can be pretty boring compared to the city."

_'Go ahead and shrug off that I could've been sexually assaulted, asshole.' _

"It's relaxing. Not nearly as much stress. It's kind of like a vacation, in a way."

"Really? That's weird. Can I ask why you moved here in the first place?"

"I was transferred here after I assisted in creating a new policy with the medical occupation board and changing the standard nurse uniform. We're not wearing skirts and button ups anymore, thankfully."

"Wow. That's pretty neat for someone so young. How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't. I'm 24."

"Geez! How long have you been a nurse?"

"I've been working in the medical field since I could drive, but I actually got my license at 21. My high school offered a special medical class, with two years I was qualified to be a nurse's assistant, I got a scholarship from the sponsor of those classes. After high school I went to a training school and got my national license, after a few years working, I realized that our standard uniforms were not optimal for activities on the job."

"That's amazing! If I had put that much effort in when I was in high school, maybe I wouldn't have been stuck here," Adachi sighed.

"Yet here I am. It's not all bad here. I've needed a break for a while, though. Why don't you go visit next time you have a break?"

"Don't know when that'll be. With the recent murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, I doubt I'll have another break anytime soon. "

_'Murder? She was murdered? And there was someone else? Oh shit, I'm not supposed to know this. I better not be involved now, oh shit, oh shit.' _

"Are you allowed to tell me those two were murdered?"

"Hmm? Oh- OH- you weren't supposed to know about Saki Konishi! If you could just keep that between the two of us, I'd owe ya!"

"Sure...don't do that again. I don't want to be involved in anything," she murmured.

"Yeah, of course, no problem. We're releasing the information tomorrow, so you don't have to hide it anymore then."

Junko gave him a hard look.

"Goodnight, Adachi."

With that, she pushed down on a pedal and was off, to home, to watch a movie and take a bubble bath and, maybe, if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to endure another torturous night.

Adachi called a goodbye out to her, before returning to his own composure. It was time to go home. He strolled casually through the town and once he reached the Samegawa flood plain, he let his crooked grin surface. _'Executioner Arcana, huh? Looks like I'll be getting to know you better in the near future.' _


	4. Enter Chariot and Emperor Arcana

Junko stood witness to the evidence of the previous night. Yes, it was a night. Just like every other night. And just like every other morning, she stood shakily and observed what she had done under the delusions and chaos the night brought.

There were wet spots on the walls and freshly chipped paint. She cringed lightly at the sight, feeling her mouth go dry. Her eyes casted down to her fingernails- the same olive green paint was clogged up underneath. Clothes from her dresser were spilled out everywhere, the drawers themselves on the floor. Her double sized futon was hanging on the wall by a clothes hook. It was the first time something this bad had happened in quite a while. The wet spots would have to be cleaned off with disinfectant- _'who knows what kind of germs my saliva may contain.' _

At least she didn't write on the walls this time. And thank god nobody had heard her. She cleaned up her futon, cleaned the walls, and rearranged her dresser and mess. Eventually, there was no evidence of the previous night. She had years of experience with this, and was capable of doing this repeatedly. Every morning.

"Oh, fuck me..." she hissed to herself. Upon checking the previously askew clock, she repeated herself and rushed from her room to the living room. She grabbed her to-go cup of now cold coffee and scampered out of the house, locking it behind her, and hopped on her bike.

* * *

The hospital was busy- as busy as could be expected, but busy nonetheless. As soon as she clocked in there was a case to be taken care of and she set to work immediately. The patient; one Kanji Tatsumi. Junko recognized the last name in the textiles shop and, of course, the news. Complaints of light-headedness, fatigue, and headaches, all of which were sudden. Only a teenager.

"Tatsumi-san? We're ready for you."

She located her patient as soon as he stood- as well as half the occupants in the waiting room. Many looked at him with a mix of fright and disgust. With him was a girl that appeared to be his age, dressed in green and with short brown hair. Junko wordlessly lead them to an examination room and had the blond biker stand on the scale.

"Alright, you can lay on the examination table now. I'm just going to take your temperature and blood pressure. Do your parents know you're here?"

"No. But it's nothing serious... He's already starting to feel better...we just wanted professional advice. We don't even really need to see a doctor, if he's busy," the girl in green answered for him.

_"I'm fine. I'm fine. Get off- get off of me," Junko said quietly, scooting up the hospital bed and preparing to removed the IVs in her. _

_"Ah! Dr. Samaki, she's awake! Mori-san, please calm down!" A sweaty, frantic nurse pleaded. _

_Sweaty, frantic nurse. She was really quite the sight. Frazzled hair, rosy cheeks, thin lips, and pretty hazel eyes. Junko did not know her, but she did hate her. A pit of hate in her stomach grew, and with it she could feel her adrenaline pumping. Through her arms. It almost felt like her IVs would be pushed out, but no. In that moment, Junko felt that she could rip the sweaty nurse's arms off. In that moment, she wanted to. _

_"Mori-san. No doubt you remember me from our last visit," the doctor jested, finally arriving. She shooed the sweaty nurse off. _

_"What am I doing here? How long have I've been asleep?" _

_"That's one thing- you weren't asleep. You were in what our sleep specialists and neurologists described as a false state of sleep. Your body had run out all of its energy and tried drifting off; however, it couldn't, so it slipped into a false state. It was basically rest, but your body was...not functioning." _

_"I'd be dead," Junko said flatly, her anger swelling at Dr. Samaki's patronizing tone. _

_"You know what I mean." _

_"No, I don't." _

_She was seeing red now. _

_"We've concluded that this was a consequence of lack of sleep, and the cocktail I prescribed you earlier. I'm sorry to say that there is no other mix we can prescribe without worse side effects. I'm going to let you choose which medication to give up." _

_'You bitch. You fucking bitch! I'm living in hell and your fucking pharmaceuticals can't fix it! Nothing can fix me! I can't keep living like this while you and everyone else gets a sound night's rest! You're fucking enjoying it! I know it!' Junko's thoughts spiraled into crimson, and the urge to kill the doctor in front of her was great. _

_"I could give up the sleep medication. It didn't help much, anyway." _

_"Alright...and by the way, Mori-san, there's nothing to worry about. This situation wasn't life threatening at all." _

_"What's in these IVs?" _

_"Oh, just fluids and vitamins. Your reserves depleted, so we had to keep a steady flow. You were out for about seventeen hours. Your mother is just outside- I'll let her in." _

Junko snapped from the flashback, blinking rapidly to get a grasp of her surroundings. The chart. The vital signs. Right.

* * *

"I know her!" Chie exclaimed as soon as the nurse left the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know her! She used to work with my dad! Whenever I go visit him, I'd sometimes come with him to work and she'd be there. I heard she's why the nurses' uniforms have changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently she made a formal complaint and got a big shot lawyer to back her up, and then she assisted in making a new policy for all the hospitals in the region."

"That's pretty impressive for a girl that young...but what's she doing here, then? Shouldn't she be in the city with the top dogs?"

Junko came back in; she had told the doctor what the girl had said about not needing his opinion, and he had gladly handed the case to her. She felt pity for him; rumor around the hospital was that his daughter was riding his ass about getting into a ballet academy, and according to an orderly whose niece is also into ballet, she's not very good, and thus her father would have to completely pay her way. She was slightly happy for easing his workload, even if it meant just one quick patient.

"Alright. The doctor has handed your case to me; are either one of you eighteen?"

"Uh, yeah," Kanji volunteered, reaching for the pen in the nurse's hand. Chie smacked the back of his head.

"No you're not!"

"Hey," Junko snapped, anger momentarily showing it's ugly face. "Don't assault the patient, or I'll have you removed." She sat in the doctor's chair and massaged her temples before powering up her hospital issued tablet

"Look- neither of you are eighteen, and you don't have a parent or legal guardian present. I can't give you anything, the best I can do is check you out and get a diagnosis."

"That's all we need," Kanji shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, so you said you were having headaches; on a scale of one to ten, how severe are they?"

"About a four."

"Light-headedness- on a scale of one to ten, how severe?"

"Uh...six?"

"Fatigue?"

"Seven."

"What else?"

"Um...a little bit of soreness in my back."

"Where on your back exactly?"

"In between my shoulders, like, the muscle."

Junko eyed him, in light contemplation. She calculated every possible treatment to the boy's mystery ailment, factoring in all the symptoms, and reached her final solution.

"Go home. Take an over the counter pain killer, drink a lot of water- and I do mean water, and get some sleep. You're sleep deprived and strained- possibly from a new workout routine. Whatever the case may be; take it easy."

"I could've done that without your advice!" Kanji groaned.

"You could've, but it was best to seek medical attention. When in doubt, do so. You never know."

"Ah- could we ask you something before we go?" Chie inquired with an awkward tone.

"Ask away."

"Um, did you ever work in the city?"

Junko glanced at her, attention now undividedly on her.

"Yes. I moved here a week ago, from the city. Why?"

"Well, it's just, you used to work with my dad, I think. He's a doctor there. I'd go with him to work and I remember seeing you. I heard you're the reason nurses are wearing scrubs now, I mean, if I identified you right," she said, avoiding eye contact. She internally prayed that this was the right nurse.

There was a moment of silence as Junko scrutinized Chie.

"I recognize you. You're Dr. Satonaka's daughter. And yes, I worked on the policy. What of it?"

"Why're you in this dump if you did something like that?" Kanji asked, nailing the point.

Junko was pleased that even these teenagers could be confused on the incredulity of it.

"This is a business centered on helping people. Many people in the administrative positions are male, many liking the look of a woman in a skirt and cute little impractical hat. The whole uniform is impractical. Nurses, on a daily basis, have to reach for things, get on the floor, and really work. Push, pull, lift, and so on. Imagine doing all these things in 1 inch heels that offer no support. The West has adapted their nurses' attire for something more suitable- scrubs. Such as these. This is more practical and more comfortable, all at the cost of eye candy. Eye candy for the old men sitting comfortably in their offices at their exotic, imported-wooden desks, away from the sterile environment and ill public."

Chie's expression as Junko explained herself grew more and more delighted.

"Wow! That's really cool! So they stuck you here as punishment?"

"I wouldn't call it punishment. Just a childish tantrum. Now I have this group of reporters flanking me wherever I go- the only place I can legally completely condemn them to go is my property. They want a statement. I don't know what to do," she sighed, slumping in her chair. "I shouldn't be talking so much. It's unprofessional of me. Anyway, you do what I said, take a load off, you should be completely better in two days maximum. You might want to eat something, too. Something that won't nauseate you."

"Cool," Kanji said, slipping off the examination table and onto his feet. "We'll head out now. Thanks, doc."

"I'm not a doctor," she rolled her eyes, waving them out.


	5. Drunken Disorderly

Case after case, nearly all of them complaints of illnesses they didn't have. Living in such a rural community must've increased the likelihood of psychosomatic tendencies and hypochondria. Some of then didn't believe her or the doctor when they broke it to them that nothing was really wrong, and demanded a referral to a specialist. Specialists did not reside in Inaba. It gave her great amusement to see people so dead set on getting a specialist's opinion only to have them confirm what was said in the first place.

At any rate, she succeeded in reducing the number of patients in a steady stream. One after the other, until night fell, and the night shift came to replace them. Junko had always wanted to work night shift- God knows she could stay awake; however, she would be in a compromised mental state. It seemed nice. It was almost universally true that the night shift of hospitals got along much better than the day shift. She had no problem with her colleagues, she just hardly communicated with them. The head nurse was seldom seen, but whenever she was, it was brief and frankly unpleasant. She mostly poked around when the day shift was coming to a close, since that was understandably when most nurses began to slack in their work.

Head nurse handed her a paper containing dates, names, and directions; told her how Yasogami High wanted her to be a speaker for the health class and medical team they had functioning there. It was the day after tomorrow, and the deal was she'd speak for the student health association and maybe to a few classes, if time permitted.

It felt good to no longer be obliged to listen to her once her shift ended.

It was a long day- the same three reporters were outside of the hospital again. She shrugged them off and continued on her way- it had been a long week and she was ready for alcohol, a privilege she only rewarded herself on rare occasions. When she did, it was the best she could get. Shiroku's Pub was open and selling bottles, so she bought the best bottle available with the highest alcohol content. A sort of white gin On her way home, after exchanging pleasantries with the sultry hostess who reminded her of a toad (albeit an admirable toad), she ran into a familiar detective standing idly on the sidewalk, the same place she saw him last time.

She slowed to a stop next to him.

"Oh, hey, Junko-san! What are you up to?"

Junko began to regret her decision. She suddenly became extremely physically exhausted.

"Going home. You?"

"Ah, just loitering around, keeping a vigilant eye out. I'll be going home soon, too, I guess."

"You look stressed," she noted.

"Maybe a little. Ugh, Dojima-san is riding my ass with all this paperwork that's supposed to be going to the central office. They're also supposedly sending another detective over. A kid! It's ridiculous," he sighed irritably.

Junko couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. She considered her drink, which was beginning to condensate in its paper bag. Hell, it was big enough...

"Come home with me."

"Ah- what?!"

"Alcohol. I have alcohol," she scowled at his assumption.

"O-Oh. Um...sure," he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

The walk back was silent. He may have felt awkward, but she didn't. The silence was comforting and she enjoyed it thoroughly. She could hear him open his mouth, about to say something, but close it. Junko was happy that he maintained the peace. That is, until they reached her house.

"The stars are nice out tonight," she commented, unlocking the door.

"Yeah. So, this is where you live? It's really nice for a nurse's income," he said offhandedly before shutting his mouth.

"The policy definitely helped my salary. Plus, my parents insisted on helping me buy this place. It's my first house. Welcome," she sighed, happy to be in comfort. Adachi slipped off his shoes and flopped onto the couch in the living room and made himself comfortable. Such a display would've normally pissed her off beyond belief, but in that moment, all she was concerned with was getting a drink.

"I can mix you a mojito."

"That'd be great."

Adachi liked her house. Liked her couch. Hell, he'd go so far as to say that he liked her. She was cute and was offering him a drink. But no TV. He felt a pit of disappointment, but it was quickly diminished when Junko sat next to him with two lovely mojitos. All that was needed now was a foot rub or a back massage.

"Wow, Junko-san, this is pretty good," he commented, shutting his eyes briefly to savor the taste.

"Thanks, I try," she muttered, completely unmoving from her spot except to sip her drink and breathe. "So how's work for you?"

"Well...it's pretty good! I know I complain a lot, but...the workload is bigger than in the city. I don't understand how, but it is."

"Same. In the city, nobody wants to be sick. Nobody wants to go to the doctor, because they all have places to be and things to do. Here, there's hardly anything to do. People want to get sick and want to go to the doctor because it means something. Half the people who came in had nothing wrong with them."

"That makes sense. There really is nothing to do here."

"You're right," Junko agreed and went to make more mojitos.

* * *

"I miss the noises around my apartment... I had a neighbor. On this side," she said, flinging her hand to Adachi, "and he had, like, five cats. I could hear him talk to them and it was the funniest thing," she giggled, taking a big sip of her fourth drink.

"Wow, what a nut."

"No, no, he was actually really nice. He'd water my plants whenever I went to visit my parents or brother. He was a, um... horticulturist, I think. A shut-in, too. He was an alright guy, didn't get many visitors. I felt bad for him, a lot. But hearing him talk to his cats was the funniest shit!" she laughed. "At night when I was lying in bed suddenly, completely out of the blue, I'd hear a 'get out of the fucking sink!' and, oh, it always made me laugh."

"Sounds like you had a thing," he winked playfully.

Junko laughed loudly.

"He was gay! He had a guy over once. I could hear it all, made me jealous. A shut-in horticulturist with five cats got some and I didn't."

"Really? That's pretty strange. You're really cute, you know?"

They were both drunk. Mojitos were powerful drinks, indeed.

"Thanks, thanks, I try. Hey, hey...can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"So, there's these guys. From local news. And they follow me around pretty much every where! Except here, of course. But they want to interview me because of the policy thing and I don't know what do to. To do. Should I do the interview?"

"Yeah! Well, I mean, if you want. You should do it!"

"Yeah...? Yeah. Okay. Okay, I will!"

Another drink.

"So tell me about your parents; are they nice?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, pretty nice. My dad died when I was pretty young. My mom remarried, and my step dad is pretty nice. My mom's a psychiatrist. I like her enough, but she psychoanalyzes you. And my stepdad- I call him Kyle, he's an FBI agent. You know, American."

"Huh. Think they'll ever come visit you here?"

"Most likely. I'll be here for a few years. I know my brother is coming in a few weeks. You might like him. He's a, uh, business man. Of some kind. I'm not really sure what he does, but I know that he wears a suit."

"Like mine?"

Junko stared at Adachi's suit, a slacked grin sticking to her face. She took his tie in her hand and felt the material before moving up to the knot and undoing the tie. Adachi held his breath and observed, pleased with how the night was unfolding thus far. _Maybe I'll finally get laid tonight. _

"You know what? You're pretty cute too. I am really cute. I'm so cute. I could kill someone. I'll kill someone."

_This really is the Executioner Arcana. _

"Don't do that! Then I'd have to put you in handcuffs," he giggled, dangling his handcuffs from his finger.

"Oh no, I'm the one who puts people in handcuffs. Can I see those? Turn around."

"Whatever you say, Officer Mori."

"I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"I don't want to handcuff you."

"Okay."

The two were rapidly becoming too drunk to think straight.

"You shouldn't go home tonight," Junko pointed out, taking his untied tie and wrapping it around her neck, a sight Adachi found erotic. He found himself staring at her lips. Junko caught this stare and the drops of lust floating in it.

"I shouldn't," he agreed quietly.

"I don't have a spare futon...and mine is big enough for two people."

"….Oh. That's good. I was beginning to think I'd have to sleep on the couch, haha!"

"No, no, of course not! I...am a good host!" she slurred.

"Maybe we should get to bed now..." Adachi hinted.

"Yeah, okay. Okay, Okay," she giggled, taking his hands and pulling him up from his seat slowly. Her eyes matched his lust filled ones, and soon enough, they both knew what was coming, despite they're alcoholic mess of mind.

Junko led him through the hallway, to her bedroom and opened the door for him to enter first. A second of paralyzing fear hit her when she forgot whether or not she cleaned up after last night. She nervously laughed as she closed the door behind her, but swallowed her nervousness with content when she saw that she did clean up this morning. Then another thought hit her; what if she had another episode with him?

_It won't happen...Not when we're having FUN. FUN. FUn. FUn. FUNF _

The futon was already set, and Junko was right, to Adachi's satisfaction. It was big enough for two.

"I have a policy against sleeping with clothes. No clothes allowed, detective," Junko giggled, shedding her scrub top and pants hastily. Adachi was already on it; belt, pants, jacket, and tie was discarded and tossed to the floor. Junko pounced at him ad worked the buttons with expert precision, an astonishing feat for someone as wasted as her. The shirt was soon totally open, but neither bothered to discard of it. Junko pushed herself against him, taking his lips forcefully, and ended up knocking him to the floor, on the futon.

Adachi began to recognize that they were opposing forces; neither were submissive. Unfortunately, Adachi was a man who liked to be in control. He flipped her so that he was on top and struggled to undo the clasp of her bra. Junko laughed at him and, with one hand behind her back and the other on his shoulder, undid the clasp with ease. He rolled his eyes and tossed it out of the way. No time for games.


End file.
